Which one to choose?
by Jasmin Love
Summary: Seth's first time... with both of them?


Seth still has to make a decision about which girl he wants to be with. Summer is hot and he has always had a crush on her. She was his dream girl. On the other hand Anna was just like him. They could laugh together. But was that a bad thing in a relationship? He knew that Summer was the kind of girl that might not stay with one guy. Anna would never do that, she was always true. But how much does he really know about her? Where did she live before she moved to Orange County? Did she have a boyfriend somewhere else waiting for her? He thought this as he was in his bedroom. He was pondering this when Anna walked in. "What's up?" she said. She still didn't know that he had feelings for Summer too. "Nothing" he said snapping out of his own little world. "Seth, I know that look, something is on your mind and you can tell me anything." Seth starts to get up so she doesn't expect what is going on in his head and kisses her. She was into I at first and then she pulled away. She thought " this is not the way he kisses when he wants to". "No" she says as she pulls away. "What?" he says confused but glad that she stopped it instead of him. " If something is on your mind, I want to talk about it. We are a couple now and we should be able to talk about anything with each other." He looked into her eyes and sighed. " The truth is ... I .. I don't know what is wrong, I'm just . Well I don't really know. You know?" "yeah, I guess." ****Later**** "Dude you have to tell her" Ryan says as he is eating an apple in the kitchen. "I can't, she will be heart broken, besides I don't know if Summer is still into me. Man I don't know. I like them both the same." "so what are you going to do?" *****later***** Seth is sitting in his room. Anna walks in and says " Hey stud! What are you doing?" " Nothing, What do you have in mind?" "I just thought.. Well who is all here?" "OH!! Well no one. Just you and me." "well .." She kisses him while they are sitting on his bed. She is strateling him. " Oh so this is what you wanted to do?" Seth says this while his is kissing back. Caught in the moment Anna says " This is what I wanted all along" She is gasping for air. Then she says "So when does everyone get back?" " Well my parents are out of town for the weekend on n island somewhere and Ryan is at Marisa's and won't come home until tomorrow." "So we are all alone for a whole night?" "Yeah" He says as he pulls here closer to him. She gets up and says."Well then I think I have a present for you" She says while she goes to her bag and pulls out a sexy nightgown. "Oh,,,, I have been waiting for this moment for a long time" "I'm just going to change in the bathroom" Seth is just sitting on his bed thinking about what is about to happen when Summer walks into his room with a long coat on. "Well uhh, Summer what are you doing here?" He says while he is looking at the bathroom and back to summer with a freaked out look. "Seth I have to tell you this. Ever since you and Anna have got together I have been really jealous." "Well, uhh You hide it well. I never knew." He says still looking back and forth from the door to Summer. "I just have to see if there are any sparks. I mean. you are like the first guy that I have ever met that I really liked. I mean I liked all the rest because of like their body's and money. But you are different. You don't have the best body and I still like you." Confused he says " Well uhh thanks I guess?" " Anyway the point is... " She starts to kiss him and he gets into it. Then she takes here coat off and she has only a bra and sexy black panties on. Right then Anna walks out of the bathroom and says." Alright seth are you ready?" She sees them and is in shock. They are lying on his bed and summer is in here undies and bra. Summer looks up and says "Oh, I um was just . umm. can I talk to you for a minute Anna?" Anna still in shock is looking at seth and shakes her head in the yes way. Summer takes her into the bathroom. " Anna I know you probably hate me right now and are a little confused about what is going on." "Uhh, yeah you could say that. So what is going on?" "Well the thing is that I like seth." "Well if you didn't already figure it out I know because I just saw you kissing him with well, what your wearing." "Listen, Seth has never had sex Before right?" "Right" "well I don't know about you but I know that I have." "Yeah so have I, so what?" " Well I think we should.." She whispers in Anna's ear. Anna is stuned but decides to go along with it. They both walk out of the bathroom. Seth is standing and is confused about what is going on. "Umm, what in the hell is going on" Seth says. "Well " Summer says. "She looks at Anna and starts forward. She starts to kiss Seth and seth is going along but looking at Anna for some explanation. Anna walks over and starts to kiss his stomach and he finally realizes what is going on and smiles. "Oh god, this is the best night of my life!" He says as he is smiling. Anna starts to go further down and reaches his belt. She smiles and takes it off. She unbuttons his pants and unzips them. He looks down at her and is still in shock. But Summer is still kissing him. Anna smiles and reaches in his pants. She searches his boxers. He is so happy that he lets out a little moan. Summer looks don at Anna and stops kissing him. She smiles too. Anna pulls him out of his boxers and starts to squease it. Then on her Knees she starts to look at Summer and signles to her to get down too. Both on their knees they start to kiss and start to lick on him. He is now so pleasured that he is in extacy. He moans as they lick and kiss him and each other. They kiss it and lick it. Finally one starts to suck it. He doesn't know which one it is. He only knows that it feels soooooo good! He finally looks down and it is Summer. He is moaning and then it is Anna's turn. She sucks it even harder and he loves it!!!! He wants them bad!! Soon, Anna starts to stop and let Summer take over again. Anna then goes up on the bed with him and is stratling him. Inching her way up to his head. He is now soo pleased that he is letting it all out. Anna pulls her night gown up and sits on his face. He starts to eat her out and she moans. Then Summer wants him and goes up and slides her panties over to slide onto him. He pushes into her and is thrusting in and out. As this happens his toungue goes in and out of Anna. He is so excited so he.. 


End file.
